Hurricanes and Cherry Blossoms
by Pyrite
Summary: A sandstorm keeps Sakura from returning to Konoha after a mission to Suna. Temari shows Sakura that Suna is more than sandstorms and boring missions.


**Title:** Hurricanes and Cherry Blossoms

**Author:** Pyrite aka many other names

**Rating:** R/M

**Pairing:** Temari/Sakura

**Summary:** A sandstorm keeps Sakura from returning to Konoha after a mission to Suna. Temari shows Sakura that Suna is more than sandstorms and boring missions.

**Warning:** Yuri.

**Dedicated to:** Mari-Mari! Hehe!

**Author's Note:** So I wanted to write a Temari/Sakura fic because the idea wouldn't stop bothering me. Also, MM-Chan has some of the cutest pics of Temari and Sakura on her deviantart page. Go visit it! She sorta inspired me. Review if you like!

The pink-haired female shinobi stared out the window at the sandstorm blowing like a hurricane. Of all days for a sandstorm to begin...it had to be today! She sighed as she let the drapes fall back in place. Sakura felt alone, waiting for the storm to pass by. It was going to take so long, at least it seemed like it. 'Cha! Why did this have to happen today!' Inner Sakura shouted.

"Hey Sakura." Temari interrupted her thoughts.

Sakura turned around quickly, meeting Temari's green eyes, "Hi Temari."

"I know how you feel."

"How can you stand this?!" Sakura questioned, shouting more than she meant.

Temari laughed softly, "Don't worry, it will pass soon. Believe me."

"I'm just..."

"Bored." Temari finished.

"Exactly. Why couldn't the sandstorm occurred after I left?" Sakura questioned as she sighed again.

"Deal with it...it's Suna's weather. Until then, i'm here...what do you want to do?" The blonde questioned the pink-haired girl.

"I don't know." Sakura replied as she sat on the bed, her chin turned upwards as she looked at the ceiling.

"You have a boyfriend?"

Sakura turned her head toward Temari in surprise, "No...I thought Sasuke...but never mind. I go both ways actually." Sakura blushed bright pink, she couldn't believe she told Temari that.

"Really?" Temari questioned as she lay beside Sakura.

"Yes...but I have yet to find anyone." She replied, 'Or anyone yet to find you!' Inner Sakura raged.

"Pity...you're so pretty Sakura. If you'd let me, I would like to play around tonight."

'Play around?!' Inner Sakura wondered. 'What does she mean?'

"What do you mean??"

"Well there is nothing to do...we're both single and beautiful...and there's nowhere to go..."

"But...won't someone hear us?"

'Who cares?! I want some!'

"Who cares?" Temari echoed. "We have nothing to be ashamed of. It's natural. Ne?"

'Say yes! Damn it say yes!'

"Okay..."

Inner Sakura smacked herself, 'Okay! Could you sound any more stupid?!'

Temari cupped Sakura's smooth pale cheek, "You're so beautiful Sakura. I always thought that you were so beautiful." The older woman kissed the pink-haired shinobi's lips as she leaned forward against Sakura's body. Sakura laid back against the mattress, while kissing back and entwining her arms around the blonde's neck. She kissed back softly, while her head back and feeling a rush of heat go through her body.

"Temari..." Sakura moaned loudly as they parted lips.

Temari grasped the edge of Sakura's shirt and pulled it off. Sakura sat momentarily, giving the older woman easier access. She then laid back down as she looked intently at the blonde. Temari kissed along her soft pale neck while listening to Sakura's gasps of pleasure. She cupped the pink-haired woman's breasts, marvelling at the feeling of the weight and texture of her breasts. The blonde leaned forward and captured a nipple in her mouth, the warm heat making Sakura cry out Temari's name as she squirmed against her.

Sakura felt waves of heat roll through her body towards her abdomen as she felt Temari suck on her sensitive nipple and toy with the other one. She squirmed again, her body trying to rub against something to soothe the heat. Temari released the nipple she had in her mouth and kissed over to the other one and repeated her ministrations. "Temari!" Sakura cried out. "Oh Kami!"

Temari withdrew, she murmured, "You taste so wonderful Sakura." She then tugged at Sakura's shorts, indicating that she wanted the pink-haired woman to take them off. Sakura obeyed and immediately did so. She groaned when Temari pushed her legs apart suddenly. The blonde parted the wet curls with her fingers and sucked Sakura's sensitive clit in her mouth. Sakura nearly screamed as she felt the warm wet heat of Temari's tongue caress her wetness.

"Temari..." Sakura moaned loudly as she squirmed suddenly against the blonde's mouth, trying to gain more friction. Temari licked and suckled on the tender nub until she heard a loud cry and felt sweet liquid enter her mouth. She licked up the leftover liquid then withdrew and leveled herself with Sakura.

Sakura was still shaking slightly from her orgasm...it was so much better than what she gave herself. Cold sweat gathered on her brow as Temari kissed her again. "Kami that was good." Sakura finally murmured after they shared a short kiss.

Temari smiled, "For you and me hon."

The pink-haired woman pulled Temari over her body while kissing her deeply. Temari kissed back while pulling off her black kimono. Sakura watched through lust-filled eyes as Temari's body became naked to her. "You're so beautiful Temari."

Temari blushed softly at Sakura's compliment. "Thank you Sakura."

Sakura pulled Temari back for a hard kiss and entwined her fingers into the blond tendrils of hair to pull her closer. "Mmm..." Sakura moaned in the kiss.

The blonde doubted Sakura had done anything like this before, but she questioned, "Have you done anything like this before?"

A pink blush came over her cheeks, "To myself."

"It's different with another woman." Temari murmured with a smile.

Temari pulled out a dildo from her nightstand. She showed the pink-haired woman the pink plastic dildo. "Do you know what this is? Have you ever used it?"

Sakura blushed. "It's a dildo right? And no...I haven't used. I haven't even had sex with a guy before." She paused, "I bet you think i'm pathetic."

The blonde gently tilted Sakura's face to face her. "No...of course not. You're absolutely beautiful Sakura."

Sakura smiled at Temari then gently, she leaned up and kissed Temari softly. Temari kissed back with equal softness. "I want this Temari...take me." She requested with a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Temari smiled back at the pink-haired shinobi then grasped a bottle of lube, opened it, then rubbed a generous amount on the dildo then strapped it on around her hips. She then put some more lube on her fingers and inserted a finger into the slick passage. She then continued with a second finger and scissored the passage slowly as to try to get Sakura used to the feeling of something inside of her. Temari then added a third finger, scissoring suddenly, making Sakura squirm uncomfortably.

"Are you ready Sakura?" Temari questioned as she pulled out and placed her hands on Sakura's pale hips.

Sakura nodded, "Yes. Take me Temari!"

The blonde woman smiled, then positioned the dildo before Sakura's well-lubed hole and slid in. Sakura gasped loudly, she felt an unfamiliar feeling in her body as Temari whispered, "Wrap your legs around my waist. I'm sorry about the pain sweetheart."

Sakura smiled as she wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist and felt Temari pull back and slam back into her, hitting the right spot which made her groan loudly. She continued to hit Sakura's g-spot, making the younger shinobi cry out in pleasure. "Ah! Temari! Kami...it feels good!"

The end of the dildo pressed on Temari's clit, making her moan as well. "I know baby! Oh Kami, Sakura!" She grasped Sakura's hips tighter as she pounded into the younger woman's flesh with the pink dildo.

Sakura gasped while feeling the dildo's tip against her inner flesh. It felt so wonderful. She felt her body start to convulse as heat spread throughout her body. "Mmm...oh Kami, Temari! I'm going to...oh!" Sakura shook hard as her body kept convulsing around the pink dildo and wetness slid over the toy.

Temari felt her body shake as the connected toy caused her own orgasm. The blonde shinobi withdrew and fell over the younger woman...her body still shaking from the orgasm they both had shared.

xxxx

Gaara and Kankuro had just witnessed the most sexy thing ever..."Oh Kami...is this for real?" Kankuro asked his younger brother.

Gaara couldn't say anything for a moment, he kept gaping..."Yes...it is."

"Oh Kami." Kankuro repeated. "Do you want to?"

"Fuck?"

Kankuro noticed Gaara's hard-on and couldn't help but feel his own cock harden, "Yeah."

Gaara turned to face his brother, lust filled his eyes, "Take me Kankuro." Gaara ordered as he jumped in Kankuro's arms.

xxxx

The Next Day

Temari felt Sakura snuggled against her. "So what do you think about sandstorms now?"

"I'm starting to like them Temari." Sakura responded.

"Good, maybe next time, we can try something different. I have a ribbed dildo."

Sakura opened her eyes as a blush came over her cheeks. "Sure...maybe next time you're in Konoha."

"I'll remember that." Temari responded as she kissed Sakura on the lips.

The pink-haired woman kissed back, "I look forward to our next meeting Temari."

**A/N:** This is my first yuri in a while. I hope you enjoy...I may write another one. I hope you enjoyed Kankuro and Gaara's brief appearance.


End file.
